Quien observa
by BIAK
Summary: Es sólo un observador, no le corresponde ser partícipe de los hechos, ni de su vida. -Lavi/Lenalee- Viñeta para Brune


¿Quien iba a decir que publicaría un Lavi/Lenalee antes que un Allen/Lenalee? D:

Esta pequeña viñeta es un regalo para **Brune** (y pondría aquí su nick si supiera cuál está usando ahora en la red o.o) a casi ya un mes de su cumple XD (sorry, mi vida y mi intenet me odian y se unieron en mi contra T.T) quien soporta todos mis bla blas absurdos sobre los fandoms, el priwin, mis delirios y locuras y sobre todo por tenerme a veces tanta paciencia porque, en serio, hay instantes en que ni yo aguanto mis babosadas :)

Así que esta viñeta es para ella. Aunque como bien dice, casi no tenemos las mismas parejas favoritas; pero ella insiste tanto en el LaviLena que decidí escribirle esto.

**Declaración**: D. gray man pertenece a Katsura Hoshino. Esto es mera diversión para mí.

* * *

**Quien observa.**

_Es sólo un observador, no le corresponde ser partícipe de los hechos, ni de su vida._

Hay dos clases de personas en el universo: aquellas que luchan para cambiar el mundo en el que viven, y otras que esperan sentados a que otros lo cambien por ellos. Él pertenecía al segundo grupo.

Como sucesor de Bookman, su misión en la vida es observar el actuar de los humanos sin jamás inmiscuirse en sus asuntos, a menos que la situación forzosamente lo requiriera; de otra forma se mantenían estrictamente al margen de todo, sin interrumpir el curso de los hechos, sin mover un músculo para ayudar aún cuando las personas sufrieran ante sus ojos. No: él sólo se limitaba a anotar las acciones de los otros como quien viera en el cine una película cuyo curso le fuera imposible de cambiar por mucho que gritara que el asesino está a las espaldas del protagonista. No, tampoco era así: si quisiera podría entrar a la acción y hacer algo más que observar tranquilo esperando a que todo acabe, pero no puede, no se le permite. Su destino fue y ha sido siempre el de ser un observador al que no le corresponde ser partícipe de los hechos.

En su mente, cual fotografías apiladas, descansan los hechos en viva imagen de lo que ha vivido hasta ahora. Algo está mal, lo sabe, pero no quiere admitir el por qué. Las sonrisas de ahora son diferentes a las de antes, hay algo que las hace más reales, es _porque son reales_ y no fingidas como las de ayer. El viejo se muere de rabia en su interior: su nieto ya no finge, ya no sólo observa como antes y eso le molesta de sobremanera. Y a él no le importa: es divertido verlo enfadarse aunque sus aburridos sermones sobre su destino como su sucesor terminen por aburrirlo y un tic en su cabeza le dice que muy en el fondo el anciano tiene toda la razón.

Pero ya es tarde, ya no puede sólo observar. Si se quedara ahí quieto sin hacer nada, ¿Podría verla a los ojos y decirle que todo estará bien?, ¿Podría siquiera sostenerle la mirada después de sólo observar y no hacer nada por calmar los sollozos que le destrozan el alma en pedazos? Las cosas habían cambiado ¿desde cuando le importaba que alguien sufriera? Había visto el sufrimiento muchas veces en su niñez, mas había aprendido a ser indolente a ellos para seguir con su trabajo de observador. Ahora ya no podía, no sólo por ella, sino también por los que consideraba sus amigos _«Los Bookmen no tienen amigos…»_ le recordaba el anciano «_…ni siquiera deben crear lazos de simpatía con los humanos. No lo olvides, mocoso»_

Entonces, ¿qué era su existencia? ¿Un mero instrumento para recordar la vida de otros? De ser así, entonces nadie lo recordaría y con el tiempo sería olvidado, contado como _"uno más de esos Bookmen que no hizo otra cosa sino escribir lo que hacían los otros para que no se olvidara jamás. A cambio, su propia existencia fue olvidada_". Pero si había dejado atrás hasta su verdadero nombre, ¿cómo pretendía que le recordaran?

Y estaba ahí, en medio de todas esas preguntas que no lo conducían a nada más que a un espiral del destino que se negaba a seguir y a la vez que no podía desplazar cuando, entonces,_ ella_ pasó delante de él, con su semblante alegre, con su falda y el movimiento de sus coquetas piernas que parecían danzar en lugar de caminar; _ell_a, que llevaba un café entre las manos para su hermano, saludando y sonriendo a todos a su alrededor; _ella_, que se detuvo en cuanto lo vio en su camino. Su sonrisa se ensanchó a un más en su angelical rostro alegre y radiante aún a pesar del sufrimiento vívido del presente.

—Buenos días, Lavi—le habló con voz de ángel. Presenciando su sonrisa, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír.

—Buenos días, Lenalee—contestó, aún con la sonrisa en el rostro.

Al ver su sonrisa sincera y sus ojos que translucían la pureza de su alma, supo que al menos ella siempre lo recordaría.

_Y eso era lo que en verdad le importaba._


End file.
